1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process which renders decorative patterns visible within a coating produced by a heat-stable polymer coating composition.
2. Prior Art
Articles coated with heat-stable polymer compositions of various types have come into widespread use in recent years. Heat-stable polymer coated articles are useful for purposes requiring or aided by a heat-stable surface. Especially useful are heat-stable polymer coating compositions which provide lubricious surfaces. The uses of coated articles having lubricious surfaces range from bearings to ship bottoms and from iron soleplates to ice cube trays.
To achieve maximum consumer demand for an article consumer expectations must be met. One consumer expectation is to have a product which is pleasing to his or her aesthetic sense and which is capable of maintaining this pleasing effect throughout the product's useful life.
The process of this invention produces decorative patterns visible within a coating produced by a heat-stable polymer coating composition, thereby achieving this consumer expectation. By decorative pattern is meant any image, picture, design, configuration, or illustration, whether random or predetermined, which can be formed by any conventional method of applying ink.
Decorative areas of the coating wear as well as nondecorative areas for the following reasons. The decorative patterns extend through the entire thickness of the coating; therefor, as the coating is worn thinner the decorative patterns are still present. Concentration of heat-stable polymer is uniform throughout the coating, i.e., the decorative and nondecorative areas; therefore, the coating has uniform heat stability throughout. Thickness of the coating is uniform, i.e., neither the decorative nor nondecorative areas are higher than the other, thereby not facilitating chipping of a higher area.